In this efficacy trial of spermicidal agents, patients are randomly assigned to use one of five FDA approved spermicides, three gels, one suppository, and one vaginal film, as their primary method of birth control for 7 months. Four visits (screen, four weeks, sixteen weeks and thirty weeks) are required. Study participants are also asked to record acts of intercourse, spermicide use, and menses on diary cards. Pelvic exams are performed at screen and final visits for all patients. Colposcopy participants also have colposcopy at every visit and microflora patients collect vaginal flora specimens at every visit.